companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
British Veterancy
The British army's Veterancy system is radically different from that of all over factions. Three British Units, known as Command Units, bestow a sort of Veterancy-like bonuses to units within a certain radius of their position. The Command Units are the only ones who collect experience points, and as they rise in Veterancy levels, the bonuses they bestow on other units increase. Other units do not collect experience nor rise in Veterancy levels, but will pass all experience they should've received directly to Command Units within their vicinity. Command Units The vast majority of British units do not receive experience during combat, and therefore can never rise above Veterancy level 0. This means that they do not get any bonuses from combat experience, like units do in other factions. Instead, three specific British units are responsible for handing out an effect similar to Veterancy to units within their vicinity. These are called Command Units. In order of availability, they are: * The Lieutenant: A low-level officer, produced from the Headquarters Command Truck. Bestows bonuses on nearby Infantry units. * The Captain: A high-level officer, produced from the Field Support Truck. Bestows bonuses on nearby Defensive Structures and Infantry. * The Cromwell Command Tank: An armor officer, produced from the Armor Command Truck. Bestows bonuses on nearby Vehicles. Each of these units radiates a "Command Aura". Friendly units inside the aura receive bonuses very similar to Veterancy Bonuses - but only while they stay within the aura. If they move away, the bonus is lost, and the unit returns to normal combat effectiveness. Veterancy Accumulation The three British Command Units are the only units that accumulate Veterancy. They don't actually need to participate in combat for this, which is fortunate because all three Command Units are very weak, and would not last long in direct confrontations with the enemy. Instead, Command Units rely on other units to pass experience points back to them: Whenever a British unit kills another unit in combat, 100% of the experience value of that unit is passed directly to a Command Unit nearby - if any. This is called Experience Sharing. Infantry units who kill enemies will pass their experience points to Lieutenants and Captains only. Vehicles who kill enemies will pass their experience points to a Cromwell Command Tank only. The "giving" and "receiving" units must be within 35-40 meters of one another, otherwise the experience points are entirely lost. Lieutenants and Captains who actually manage to kill enemy units themselves will both keep 100% of the experience points and pass 100% to all other Lieutenants and Captains within 40 meters of their position! As a result, it is always recommended to keep your valuable Command Units at a safe distance from the battle, but close enough to both give out Command Bonuses to their troops, and collect experience points from kills made by their troops. Veterancy Bonuses When a Command Unit has receives a sufficient number of experience points, it will go up in Veterancy level. With each level, the unit receives either a personal bonus (increasing its combat performance, especially survivability), or its Command Aura is upgraded - bestowing better bonuses to units within its vicinity as explained above. Therefore, the higher a Command Unit's Veterancy Level, the better bonuses it gives out to other units, and the better chance it has to survive combat. Each Command Unit benefits differently from Veterancy levels, as explained below. Lieutenant The Lieutenant can be produced from your Headquarters Command Truck. You may have up to three Lieutenants on the field at any given time. The Lieutenant radiates an Infantry Command Aura in a radius of 30 meters of himself. This bonus applies to all British Infantry units within that radius, including the Lieutenant himself as well as other Lieutenants and Captains if they are present. Infantry Command Aura While the Lieutenant is at Veterancy Level 0 or 1, his Command Aura bestows the following bonuses to the affected units: * +30% Accuracy with all weapons * The speed penalty for British Infantry units moving through non-captured territory is removed. This is called the Basic Infantry Command Bonus. It is essential for making British Infantry units effective in combat, and in fact makes them quite deadly. When the Lieutenant reaches Veterancy Level 2, this Command Aura is upgraded. It will now bestow the following bonuses instead: * +50% Accuracy with all weapons * +48% Firing rate with all weapons * -11% Reload Times for all weapons * The speed penalty for British Infantry units moving through non-captured territory is removed. This is called the Enhanced Infantry Command Bonus, and will turn nearby British Infantry units into expert killers, especially when armed with specialty weapon upgrades. Cumulative Infantry Command Bonuses indicate it is receiving cumulative command bonuses from these three Lieutenants.]]It is possible to have up to 3 Lieutenants on the field at any given time. While you can create several infantry groups with a single Lieutenant commanding each of them, it is also possible to mass your Lieutenants together to "pile up" their Command Bonuses, leading a large group of super-enhanced infantry into combat. While this is tantamount to "putting all your eggs in one basket", the infantry become so powerful that this may be worth the risk. The following table illustrates the bonuses gained by each infantry unit based on the number of Lieutenants within 30 meters of it. * B= Basic Infantry Command Aura (Lieutenant Veterancy Level 0 or 1) *E= Enhanced Infantry Command Aura (Lieutenant Veterancy Level 2 or 3) You can clearly see how, when accompanied by a team of three experienced Lieutenants, an infantry unit can be absolutely devastating: firing at almost twice their normal rate and at almost twice their normal accuracy! This is especially potent when these infantrymen are Commandos, but it works great for almost any infantry unit. Personal Veterancy Bonuses With Veterancy, Lieutenants also receive additional bonuses not related to their Command Auras. At Veterancy Level 1, the Lieutenant receives a bonus of to his maximum health, making him more survivable. Additionally, he now has the ability to command a Heroic Charge, granting a larger bonus to nearby infantry for a short time. At Veterancy Level 2, the Lieutenant becomes 10% harder to hit with any enemy weapon. When the Lieutenant reaches Veterancy Level 3, he will immediately grant you , which is always enough to give you to use for purchasing Command Upgrades. In addition, each Veterancy Level 3 Lieutenant you control increases your by +4 points. This gives a major incentive to leveling up your Lieutenants! Captain The Captain is a high-level officer produced by the Field Support Truck. You may only have 1 Captain at any given time. The Captain radiates a Defensive Command Aura to units within the same sector as himself (regardless of actual range). The Captain only needs to be within the sector's boundaries to affect all units inside that sector. Defensive Command Aura While the Captain is at Veterancy Level 0 or 1, his Command Aura bestows the following bonuses to the affected units: * +20% Damage Reduction to all affected Infantry units. * +50% Resistance to Suppression to all affected Infantry units. * Health Regeneration per second to all affected Infantry units. * +50% Maximum Health to all affected Active Defenses. This is called the Basic Defensive Command Bonus. This bonus increases the survivability of the affected units, essentially augmenting the defensive capabilities of the sector the Captain is in at any given moment. Therefore, it's important to move the Captain to any sector that is coming under enemy attack, to ensure the survival of the units within. When the Captain reaches Veterancy Level 2, this Command Aura is upgraded. It will now bestow the following bonuses instead: * +20% Damage Reduction to all affected Infantry units. * +75% Resistance to Suppression to all affected Infantry units. * +15% Maximum Health to all affected Infantry units. * Health Regeneration per second to all affected Infantry units. * +125% Maximum Health to all affected Active Defenses. This is the Enhanced Defensive Command Bonus, which can turn a sector' defenses almost unbeatable. A sector defended by several Active Defenses with a Captain present can hold up to a serious enemy offensive. Personal Veterancy Bonuses With Veterancy, Captains also receive additional bonuses not related to their Command Auras. At Veterancy Level 1, the Captain receives a bonus of to his maximum health, making him more survivable. When the Captain reaches Veterancy Level 3, he now has a special resource production enhancing bonus. Whenever the Captain is within the boundaries of a or producing sector, that sector will produce about 80% more resources than normal. This bonus is cumulative with all other resource enhancing bonuses, such as the ones given by Command Trucks. Cromwell Command Tank The Cromwell Command Tank is a vehicle-mounted officer produced by the Armor Command Truck. You may only have 1 Cromwell Command Tank at any given time. The Cromwell Command Tank radiates a Vehicle Command Aura in a radius of 30 meters of himself. This bonus applies to all British Vehicles within that radius. Vehicle Command Aura While the Cromwell Command Tank is at Veterancy Level 0 or 1, his Command Aura bestows the following bonuses to the affected units: *+5 meter Sight-Range to each affected Vehicle. *+2.5 meter Firing range to each affected Vehicle. *-25% Reload times on vehicle main weapons (tank cannons, etc.) for each affected Vehicle (except for the Sherman Firefly). *-40% Reload times for each affected Sherman Firefly's main cannon. This is called the Basic Vehicle Command Bonus. It is essential for making British vehicle units effective in combat, and in fact makes them quite deadly. The Sherman Firefly, in particular, becomes a very dangerous opponent when accompanied by a Command Tank. When the Cromwell Command Tank reaches Veterancy Level 2, this Command Aura is upgraded. It will now bestow the following bonuses instead: *+10 meter Sight-Range to each affected Vehicle. *+5 meter Firing range to each affected Vehicle. *-32% Reload times on vehicle main weapons (tank cannons, etc.) for each affected Vehicle (except for the Sherman Firefly). *-46% Reload times for each affected Sherman Firefly's main cannon. This is called the Enhanced Vehicle Command Bonus. Personal Veterancy Bonuses The Cromwell Command Tank's only benefit from Veterancy is the enhancement of its Vehicle Command Aura, bestowed at Veterancy Level 2. This unit does not receive any other bonus from Veterancy, making Veterancy Level 3 completely pointless to reach. Category:Gameplay Concepts